


The Ghost of Shujin High

by Evil_human_being_666



Series: Unfinished ideas i've had in my head [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Implied/Referenced Suicide, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_human_being_666/pseuds/Evil_human_being_666
Summary: Akira Kurusu is second year student of Shujin, he'd been shipped off to Tokyo by his parents to a boarding school because of his probation.It hadn't been all bad, just took some getting used too.After all he'd already been there for a long long time.
Series: Unfinished ideas i've had in my head [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155818
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly a fic but it's an idea I've had in my head for a while.
> 
> Don't think I have the talent or free time to make something out of it, and I don't havethe patience to finish a multi chapter fic at all.
> 
> Still going to post this in case it inspires some one to make something out of this plot bunny of mine. It's not exactly fully fleshed out and may have some plot holes but criticism is appreciated.

Phantom thieves ghost au

So heres the take, here shido is this in his mid 20's and none of the theives except akira have even been born yet. The bastards this young rich privileged dude who's just entered the world of politics. 

Same stuff as canon happened, shido harassed a woman. Sues akira, woman gives false testimony and akira gets shipped off to shujin for a year.

Around this time shujin has these old dormitories that aren't around in the canon time line he says there instead of with the sakura's. His criminal records get exposed somehow and He gets bullied, a lot. From razors in his shoe locker, vandalism on his seat, his stuff getting stolen and getting locked out of his dorm by his shitty roommates. 

One day they take it too far. 

His roommates accidentally pushed him out of their rooms open 3rd floor window, he lands on the ground with multiple broken bones bleeding heavily but alive. His roommate collectively panic and decide that they don't want to spend the best years of their lives in jail. One entitled rich kid calls his parents and they announced that they should calm down and get out of there, mommy will make everything ok. 

Of course akira's listening to all of this not believing that these psychos were just going to leave him there to die, he struggled to breathe and starts grabbing at theses people but they get out of the way and run. 

Eventually he died from the shock and bloodloss combined. 

Next day people find his dead body, police arrived his roommates were questioned but their family's testified that they were at his rich entitled friends house having a movie night. Before the cops could look in a bit deeper his roomates parents bribed the cops to keep everything underwraps. 

Akira’s death gets labeled as a suicide.

Ghost akira is understandably furious at this result, becomee a vengeful spirit. He got his revenge, one by one those responsible for his death kept getting into mysterious accidents, the cops and parents of his roomates suddenly have lights falling on top of their heads, freak car accidents and sturdy railings giving away. None of them had been getting a good nights rest always getting dreams of a broken body slowly crawling towards them. 

His roomates got the worst of it, having hallucinations and seemingly seeing Akira's bloody face everywhere. Some of them destroying every mirror they own just to get away from him. They haven't been able to go to sleep at all, their bones systematically breaking at random times and eventually mirroring the injuries on Akira's body. Even scarier is the fact that the body had disappeared, and hasn't been found since. 

Some of them Eventually went catatonic with only one of them getting admitted to a mental hospital muttering over and over that they killed someone. No body believed them them though, thinking it was just insane rambling. 

once he got his revenge his spirit just kinda wanders around the campus with nothing to do. Then discovered that since he was out of the picture for a while now his classmates had decided that it was high time their school picked another punching bag and finally figured out what he wanted to do with all his ghostly time. He ended up as one of shujin academies mysteries, a ghost story seniors warn their kohai's about.

Legend has it that there's a vengeful ghost named joker-san who really hates bad people. He wanders the halls of the academy watching all of the students living their day to day lives. 

They say if you write your own and someone's elses name on a white card and place it at the old dorm's mail box joker-san would then judge hearts of the two people. If the target was evil then they'd find a blood red card telling them that if they don't confess their sins with their own mouths then he'd come to steal their hearts. If the target is innocent then he'll send both parties a black card with a secret that they don't know about yet. So far anyone who got the red card ended up catatonic or insane, the school's old dorms were closed down and had been off limits for a while now. Nobody seems to notice the strange second year who spread the Legend in the first place, even if he'd been going to that school for more than two decades now. 

  
Shujin now has this strange reputation of having students going catatonic for various parts of the year. Most of these students were found to be notorious bullies or something worse, in one memorable occasion a high school teacher suddenly became ill and was later found inside his apartment with pictures of naked high-school girls scattered around the floor. The man was completely unresponsive staring blankly at some black stain on the wall. His nephew a third year honors student admitted to be complicit to his uncles crimes and that he even joined in on some his activities, he'd even admitted to have killed at least 15 stray cats that liked to wander into the school hiding the bodies at the old dorm. 

  
From here we're about 10 years before canon timeline. 

  
The head master became desperate to find something that would salvage their academy's reputation and eventually found kamoshida. The school school was much stricter to the man as they really couldn't afford another scandal and have though out the years discouraged students from talking about legend of joker-san. They still let him get away with a lot of things though and we eventually reach canon timeline. 

Ryuji just got his leg broken and the track team has since disbanded. He takes a walk to blow off steam and ends up finding the abandoned shujin dorm rooms. He decides to hand out there for a while both to avoid his old team because right now they hate him and just seeing them hurtz as well as staying away from all the people who kept on justifying kamoshida's actions before he actually hurt somebody. He runs into akira and the two hit it off like a house on fire, they hang out for a couple of weeks. Ryuji telling akira about some of what happened at his old team and akira even introducing moragna the stray cat he like taking care of. 

  
Eventually Ryuji tells Akira about kamoshida and how shity he was. Akira then tells him the legend of joker-san, Ryuji's not really believing but he sencerely hopes it's true enough that so he could make kamoshida pay. He eventually meets up with ann and they talk and ryuji finds out about how kamoshida kept on harassing her and awkwardly tried to comfort her saying she could hang out with him and akira at the old dorm building if she wants to avoid him at school. She smiles says thanks and that she'll think about it. 

Then shiho's suicide happens. 

Ann's distraught, Ryuji's furious and Akira just standing there at the distance, staring and his form flickering into something much more bloody and much more sinister. Ryuji remembers the legend of joker-san, tells ann about what he was going to do and buys a pack of plain white greeting cards. Ann decided to join him because if neither the police or the teachers help them then maybe a vengeful spirit would give them the justice the bastard deserved. They wrote both their names and kamoshida's, leaving the card in the mail slot of the old dorm and left. Come midnight a pale white hand takes the card and smiles. 

Ryuji and Ann haven't seen Akira since shiho jumped, and were starting to worry. Next day however they found dozens of red cards taped to the school's bulletin board, the older students are silent probably guessing what they ment. Those new to the academy where curious but mostly thought it was a prank. 

Oddly enough kamoshida's himself seemed to be acting starnge, often muttering to himself, looking over his shoulder and avoiding mirrors. He'd been becoming more hagard by the day and was rapidly losing his mind. Yelling into the air and attacking things that weren't there. He had to be hospitalized once he tripped down the stairs and broke his legs pretty badly. 

He was admitted to a hospital where by the third night he broke down crying saying he was sorry over and over again. The next day the principal hold the assembly and kamoshida's barges in with broken legs, trying to gwt on his knees infront of Ann and basically telling the whole student body every one of his crimes. 

Now Ryuji and Ann are definitely suspicious, especially since they haven't seen akira in a while and he only showed up again once the whole thing was over. They'd even assed around and nobody knew of a student named akira kurusu, but even still decided to keep hanging out with him anyway. After kamoshida's confession Mishima makes a site featuring the schools rumors and legends, taking about the joker-san legends and past cases trying to keep the rumor alive and to prove his real. 

Then continued on from here. I've used up too much brain power to think of what happens next. 


	2. Chapter 2

Starving Artist, Lost Soul

Yusuke Kitagawa was dead.

He hasn't really realized this though, still following Madarame every where even as he displays his own paintings telling the public that it was inspired by one of his recently passed students.  
It was Yusukes painting, but he understood, his sensei just has an artist block and its not plagiarism if he give up his works willingly.

He just doesn't understand why everyone keeps referring to this dead student. Maybe it's one of his senpais having recently passed from an illness? Highly likely unfortunately, some of them are literally living in the streets. Why hasn't any told him though he doesn't even who died did every one really hate him so much for staying that they wouldn't even tell him about a family members passing? Would they deny him the right to even visit their grave? Maybe he should ask his sensei he clearly knows what happened. 

Yusukes memories are kinda fuzzy at this point not really understanding what's happened and unconsciously denying reality. He doesn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that other than some cats and a crow no body seems to be noticing him. 

One of his old seniors even barges into their shack to scream at Madarame about how it was his fault that he died and how dare he try to milk his death for fame. Yusuke basically died around winter, he was hungry and trying to finish a painting, their house wasn't exactly well furnished the heating had broken down earlier that week and he was just so tired he fell asleep on the floors once he was done. 

Madarame was on his other much grander house all warm and cozy. Yusuke on the other hand actually died from the cold. 

It would look really bad if the media found out the causes of his death, since its basically a huge red flag that basically screams abused minor! So he bride some doctors to say that he had the same heart problems his mother had but it was discovered too late. He passed unfortunately passed away all alone while he was out doing important business. 

Yusuke as a ghost always had an aura of cold, since his always following Madarame the man was just as cold, such that he's now always where to many layers even when the weathers warm. 

He remains oblivious until one day he spots Ann, Ryuji and Akira in the streets that things starts to change. 

The trio immediately take an interest in him because for one Ann and Ryuji were curious about why he could see akira. Akira knew he was a ghost so he played along to protect his human friends. He ask Ann to model for him she says yes because he looks so skinny and kinda sickly so she feels sorry for him, Ryuji and Akira tag along. 

He takes them to the alteir and starts painting her only for Madarame to walk in and starts yelling at them trying to drive them away and that he will sue for trespassing. He's been finding new unfinished paintings and drawing created using Yusuke's style, and it's starting to freak him out as much as the constant cold. He rationalized that it is these trespassers who was messing with him and not some ghost. 

Yusuke's upset like really upset because to him this is kinda out of nowhere and his sensei basically threatened to sue his guests that he invited. He escorts them out and kept on apologizing and saying the his sensei wasn't usually like this he swears. 

Ann and Ryuji caught on that some thing was up and once they were away Akira basically explained that Yusuke was a Ghost only its seems that he didn't really know that yet. The two start investigating and found a lot of things, for the concerning number of suicides of his former pupils to rumors of plagiarism. Lastly most recently about the unfortunate death of his star pupil form a hereditary disease, this one they know for sure is bullshit. 

Akira explained that how ghost died reflect lot about how they present themselves in life. Ryuji and Ann know this because they seen how he looks when his out fulfilling a request. It's hard to hide the scares even when his in disguise. 

Yusuke's spirit feels way to cold to some one who died of a heart attack. 

Akira is against telling him out right because he knows there would be a lot of unexpected consequences. Recently dead spirits aren't that strong at first but give him enough of a reason it won't be strange for him to turn into something vengeful. The problem with that is there's really no telling what he would do once his got that power. Even Akira himself went a little nuts the first time around he couldn't confidently say that he wouldn't attack some random human who happened to see him. 

Cue subtle and various not so subtle hints. The gang even went so far as to have him watch the The Sixth Sense on movie night, Yusuke didn't really get it.

Until one day when Akira was snooping around the alteir he found the hidden room. A spirit was here was the first thing he noticed an angry and desperate spirit of a woman, she was gone now. The only thing that remains of her is the impressions she's left upon a covered canvas. Underneath was the sayuri and on one corner the image of a babe that looked as though some one tried to cover it up only for the offensive paint to start peeling off on its own. 

They tell Yusuke about the room the painting and even when he goes inside and see all of this, he tries to deny what he already knows. 

Madarame comes home and find the gang in his counterfeit room, but he can't even muster up the courage to yell in anger when suddenly he seems to see Yusuke. Naturally his freaked out and starts yelling at the poor boy and for him to go away, asking him if his doing this for revenge and how dare he bite the hand that feeds ect. Ect. 

Basically exposing himself in a crazed rant to what he thought was hallucinations. 

Suddenly Yusuke just knows now that the man who he thought of as a sensei as a father was a lie. 

And the truth of his own demise becomes much clearer. 

His so angry, so sad and juat so so disappointed in himself and in his former teacher that he starts to freeze the everything around himself. 

Akira grabs the original painting, his very human friends and gets them out of there. He didn't want them to be anywhere near a ghost going nuclear. Madarame screamed it was music to the ears, Yusuke eventually walked out the house his hair now white as snow and ice forming with every step he takes. 

He thanks them for opening his eyes to the truth and collects his mother painting. 

He eventually comes to live with akira at the old dorm building and while akira ain't exactly thrilled at having to share territory he's pretty ok with it as Yusuke's definitely an upgrade compared to his old roommates. He eventually became a new school legend, the painter of truths. 

It says that if you visit the art room at 12:00 sharp you would find a blank canvas prepared in the middle of the room. If you can say there alone for one hour come morning the next day you would find a painting shows your true self inside the room. How beautiful you are inside and out perfectly painted on canvas or your ugly heart bared for the world to see. 

.......................................................................................... 

MORGANA

legend has it that Joker-san has a cat.

A cute black cat with brilliant blue eyes and mannerisms too smart for a simple feline.

Still for such a cute cat a lot of people seem unfairly scared of the creature, calling them creepy and other mean names. Joker calls them morgana or mona for short, he picked him up a long time ago from a wicked man and they've been together ever since.

Still a lot of people seem so unnerved by morgana, though that might mostly be because his always seen following Joker-san's targets. Bright bady blues you can never escape from no matter how much you try to run or hide. 

Fearing the warnings that 'if they do some thing bad Joker-san would come gor them'. 

Still a lot of people also like morgana, snice the pich black cards he brings a sign of their completed request. Mostly news for high schoolers wanting to know if their significant others are good people. Maybe the odd teacher wanting to know what their students really think of them. 

He even gets sometimes get sushi as a reward. 

__________________________________________

One of Joker-san's most memorable targets was some douche bag honor student who liked to kill stray cats to relieve his stress. The old dorm was still in operation but nobody really like to live there and it was empty most of the time.

Most of the felines he would lure into the school with food, he'd then take them somewhere secluded and kill them, proceeding to bury the bodies at the back of his dorm. He was the nephew of a pervy but reputable teacher, someone who he actively helped to in order to get better grades and to keep his own sick hobbies secret. 

The cats were unreconciled and basically banded together to eventually form morgana a genuine yokai. Who would help them get justice though akira, the two eventually sharing their legend. 

.......................................................................................... 

You have to let her go Futaba

In this au Futaba's gifted, she can't just see ghosts she can manipulate her spiritual energy too.

If her family wasn't so into science she'd have been a great mystic or shinto priest. But here her mom still died killed by shido but this time the good old fashioned way.

This time she has an even worse of a time wirh her shit relatives because they keep saying that her mom died and its her fault, but she can still see her right there in the room.

They find out about this and started calling her sick, crazy and delusional. They started taking her to doctors made her take pills she didn't really need because she wasn't really hallucinating. Threatening to take her to a mental hospital if she didn't stop taking to thin air. No body believed her and even with her mom trying her best to say other wise she couldn't really do much because of how weak of a spirit she was not a lot of spiritual power or resentment. Futaba even seems to start believing that her relatives were right and her mom really was just a hallucination. 

Even Wakaba started to believe it was better if she left. Only to discover that some how she couldn't, she was stuck. The problem with being born with lots of spiritual energy but not having any other mystic to teach you was that you can't really control your gift. Futaba's volitile emotional state made her ability go haywire and her mom's ghost had become something horrible because of this distortion. Unable to leave because she couldn't let her go, and always whispering terrible things in her ears. Even when she finally moved in with sojiro her mothers ghost still keeps following her. 

She's eventually met goro on one of his investigations against shido and he takes immediately takes note of her problem. She's got thi protection charm from him that will temporarily keep her distortions away and she learns a bit form him and starts fortifing her room against her living nightmares. But it doesn't really help since she doesn't know what to do to actually undo what she did to her mom. 

Sojiro understands even if he couldn't really see ghost, he wasn't about to start joining all the people who called her crazy. 

Goro eventually comes to investigate shujin and their hunted mysteries. Meets Joker who he tried to exorcise and failed, meets Ann and Ryuji then proceeded to question their survival instincts when he realized they were hanging out with literal vengeful spirit with a reputation for sending humans insane or comatose. 

They call him a wannabe Constantine, and its not any of his business who they hangout with. 

They meet a couple more times until goro sends a request for them to help him with Futaba's case since he didn't really have the means to help her maybe his more otherworldly friends would. 

They accept the request and go meet Futaba. 

(no idea how to proceed from here) 

So maybe they talk? Find the truth of that particular day, have her confront her mother while they restrict her movement so she didn't hurt Futaba? Once her distortions are a bit more clear, goro activates purification spell and her moms ghost turns back to normal. 

They hug have a proper talk and Wakaba moves on into the after life. 

............................................................................................

Haru dear, it's time to wake up.

Haru gets into a car accident earlier in the year. She was going home with her shit fiance sigumura from their engagement party. Her father actively encouraging to her to let him drive her home.

Problem was he was driving under the influence and promtly causes terrible terrible car accident. They were both seated at the front of sigumuras ugly sports car haru ended up getting stuck in the seat while the bastard had crawled out of wreak leaving her there.  
She's saved by rescuers and taken to the hospital, gets operated on, listed as as a V. I. P. and now stuck in a coma.

Her Dad has regrets. 

Though he still refuses to admit that he was wrong. He plans to continue with the engagement anyway and get into politics. 

But she doesn't wake up. 

After a week, month he started getting agitated and demanded to know what was wrong with his daughter, doctors reported that the crash was bad, she even hit her head and there is no guarantee that she'll ever wake up again. 

He gets an epiphany from this, and his plans for getting into politics are delayed. He realized that he does not even care if she refuses to mary sigumura everything would be fine if she just woke up. 

She doesn't. 

__________________________________________

Haru's at the roof of shujin high tending to her garden. 

She's a spirit, and has all the time in the world. No responsibilities, no sugimura and she doesn't have to face her father. She still loves the man but a huge part of her just doesn't trust that whatever chage of heart his had will say that way once she's awake and trading her away for political power is once again an option. 

She knows she's in a coma, she knows about her father's regrets and his plans. She doesn't trust them and so she stays. 

The days blurring together as she tends to her garden, watch her school mates hang out, talk to the other spirits in the campus and repeat. 

Everything was almost cathartic. 

She knows she can't be away for long, but she has a year and she wants to make the most of it before going back to the that big empty house and her father regressing baxk into that cold callus man. 

One day she meets makoto.

They hangout, becoming friends have great time together. She often wonders if it would really be so bad to be dead, how different it would be to living. Joker and Yusuke seem to be doing juat find so maybe she could live her out her days as a school legend too?

Joker and Yusuke are greatly offended because they had so much life left to live and it was short by injustice and terrible adults. They think she's luck being able to go back, to live again. But the thing is that times she's felt the moat alive was when she was dead. She's probably smiled for real more times as a spirit than she ever had as a human. 

Makoto doesn't know that she's a spirit. 

She's currently investigating the incident with kamoshida, trying to find Joker-san. Believing that there a logical explanation for everything thag doesn't involve the super natural. Thinks the cards were a prank and kamoshida was just stressed out. 

She doesn't plan on telling her the truth just yet, but she hopes that when the time comes she doesn't lose a friend.


End file.
